No Air
by Incomparable-Insanity
Summary: No air, no life. It is now that I completely understand the true essence of that line. The world holds nothing for me, not anymore because my air is gone. - Sasori POV. SasoDei.


Another SasoDei fic. Well, it's not much of that, I tell you. But it does revolve around Sasori--and Deidara--seeing that this 'fic is in Sasori-chan's POV.This is kind of angts-y. I guess? Yeah. A one shot.

So yes. Here is _No Air_, with Sasori as the story-teller.

Disclaim It Time : I do not own Sasori. Or the anime Naruto. But mostly Sasori. Yeah, no own, not mine, not ever. Not forever. Same goes with Deidara-chan.

--

**No Air**

I've never caught the concept of breathing after I remodelled myself. It's just a habit. And you can't always let go of certain habits that easily. So air or no air, I can live. It's as simple as that. Air is just a substance that keeps normal human beings alive. No air, no life. So basically, it's one of the sources of lives for all the others. But I'm not a normal human being, am I? I'm Sasori, once a human now a masterpiece that would positively last for an eternity.

Eternity is a long time. Time and myself don't mix well. I'm not the most patient person alive. I'm not even patient to start with. So why would I want to be eternal? Why would I spend the rest of my life forever if I'm not patient? It's a difficult thing to answer. Why, I mean. I can just die. In fact, I _can _if I wanted to. But I'm not up for it. Not yet...

...Well, that's what I thought before. I keep beating myself around. I don't want to die for something _noble_; instead, I want to die for something _foolish._ Yes, utterly and stupidly foolish. It's not something I would ever do, not in forever. But right now, forever is such a heavy price. I can't live for forever knowing that I'll be alone. No, not anymore. I've only wanted to live that long because of the little brat. Deidara brought new things into my life, my non-human life. And by dying, he took them all away with him. He was once my source of happiness, in a matter of speaking. And sometimes, the idiot was just asking to die so easily. Yes, Deidara is foolish.

So why, why would I die for something so foolish? _Why would I end my life, to live forever, just for Deidara? _No shinobi is this foolish. Maybe it's not about being foolish. Maybe it's solely about Deidara himself.

The sky must be feeling what I'm feeling right now. Complex and bewildered. But am I really that much of a selfish person? A masochistic puppet who'd want nothing but happiness for himself? I am nothing but empty and hallow. Before, I was empty, hallow and at least happy. Cross the happy out because right now, I'm just a simple nothing who has transcended the reasons of life with my own monstrous experiments. Experimenting on my own body and on all the others.

I shouldn't feel compassion to others like this. I'm not a human being, not anymore. And I cannot feel the same emotions humans feel.

I buried my head in my hands, my knees folded together, the wind blowing heavily behind my back. My fingers raked through my hair. The feeling... this feeling... would last for an eternity. I would be guilty for an eternity.

_Sasori-danna, you can't--!_

The last words he said stung like swords pierced through my shallow excuse for a human core. "_You can't." _I can't what, Deidara? I can't die? The more of a reason to kill myself right now. It's not right. Why would you die in exchange for my own life?

_You can't..._

He didn't deserve to die. Deidara had an entire life in front of him. And for him to sacrifice everything just for me to live; why is the idiot so self-sacrificing? Idiot. Idiot, idiot. Deidara you are an idiot.

I refuse utter happiness. Not now, not ever. I refuse the sun to shine. The sun won't be shining in my life anymore. Not now, not ever. Not forever.

I'm a complete fool. I'm making no sense right now.

So who am I to say that I needed him more than anything, more than air?

Air, like believed, is a human's source of life. No air, no life. I don't need to breath. It's just a hobby. But right now, I'm suffocating. My air—my light—_my Deidara—_is gone. My source of life is gone.

No air, no life. It is now that I completely understand the true essence of that line. The world holds nothing for me anymore because my air is gone.

Suffocating never felt so good knowing that I would kill him myself when we meet again.

_Soon. _Double echoes in my head. It wasn't just my own thought, I knew of it. So yes, soon. Deidara, we will meet again soon. And I will personally give you your second death on a silver platter.

No air never felt so good. Suffocating is _simply the best. _

--

_Tell me how am I supposed to breathe with no air?_

_But how do you expect me to live alone with just me;_

_Cause my world revolves around you it's so hard for me to breath._

_No air. No air. No air. _


End file.
